The Story Unfolds
by Deranged Kai
Summary: Ray loves Kai more than life, but what is so bad it is about to ruin their relationship FOREVER! Read to find out! Please review!
1. Arrival of the beauty

Kai- this is my first fic in quite a while  
  
UL- don't lie, nobody likes a liar  
  
Mills- Sure they do, Ima liar and everyone loves me!  
  
UL & Kai- Shut up Millsy!  
  
Mills- fine! *skulks off and sooks in the corner*  
  
Kai- Ph boy, he's gonna be like that all day, well, enjoy the fic... and please don't forget to review and check out my other stories... thanx guys...  
  
UL- Kai does not own anything except for her ideas and made up characters  
  
Kai- Well said UL  
  
Summary: Kai loves Ray and Ray loves Kai more than life. So what is s bad that it's about to ruin their love?  
  
The Story Unfolds by Chibikai  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been ten years since the Russian tournament and the blade breakers were no longer. After the finals they just didn't have the heart for blading anymore, especially not Ray. He hated blading, just because he had been rushed to the hospital and put in the ICU(intensive care unit) for a month with a coma, luckily he woke with no severe memory loss.  
  
The Balkov Abbey was shut down after the government found out they were doing illegal experiments such as cloning and others that risked the health of everyone connected with the abbey and everyone residing in the abbey. Tala moved into an apartment with Kai after the abbey was demolished, he had nowhere else to go and was actually living on the streets for a short period of time, then Kai found him and took him in to his home.  
  
Max and Tyson were no longer best of friends, after the tournament Tyson got too arrogant for his own good and Max couldn't tolerate it so he left. Everyone went their separate ways, but what some of them didn't know was that they would soon find each other again...  
  
Chapter I - Arrival of the beauty  
  
"Hey Tala, I'll see you later, I'm gonna go take Kaila out" Kai called, "Ok, see you later stud" Tala yelled back. Kai took his coat off the coat rack and put it on, he grabbed his car keys and ran out the door closing it behind him.  
  
Kai jumped into his car and turned the keys in the ignition, with a screech of hot rubber on the tar road Kai sped off in his car. When he arrived at Kaila's place her mum Lily answered the door, "Sorry Kai, Leia's actually got a busy schedule today, I called your place and left a message with Tala saying that I was going to take her out" Lily explained, "oh" Kai said plainly. This happened a lot, he would plan to take Kaila out to new and exciting places but then Lily would say at the last minute she was busy.  
  
"KAI!" a voice squealed from behind Lily, Leia glomped Kai, "Hey baby" Kai said lifting Leia into his arms and kissing her on the forehead. "Well I better go then if you've got a busy day, bye Kaila" Kai said before kissing Lily softly on the cheek and handing Leia to her then walking out the door and closing it behind him.  
  
Kai jumped into his car again and drove off to the local pub, he sat down at a table after ordering a drink. "Hi there" a woman said huskily as she sat down at the table with him, her long blonde silken hair curling down to her waist, "Hey" Kai replied looking her up and down. She was wearing a red leather bikini and a black leather mini skirt that literally showed the bottom of her underwear. She leaned over the table her sparkling blue eyes looking over Kai's body, he was wearing a white tank top that showed his perfectly formed chest and abs and slightly tight blue silken pants.  
  
Kai smirked as he noticed that she was looking him over. After a few drinks the woman was completely drunk, "It was nicemeetin gyou, im goinhomenow" the woman slurred all her words together as she stumbled to her feet. Kai stood and supported her, "Tell you what lady, I'll drive you home today, you're too drunk to do anything." Kai suggested as he walked to his car and guided her too, "So where abouts do you live?" he asked, the woman replied still slurring her words together "Jusaround thecorner" "Ok, well I think its safer if I drive you just today, you might wander to the roads and get hit."  
  
Kai stopped at the womans house and escorted her to the door, "Can you carry me to my bed" the woman pleaded getting more sober but still slightly drunk. "Um, yes ma'am, I guess I can" he concluded carrying her into the house, "Third door on the left" she said. Kai looked around, there were only two doors, he walked into the second door and placed the woman gently on her bed "there you go ma'am" he said turning to leave.  
  
As Kai turned to leave he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, "Um, lady, can you let me go" he demanded, "I've gotta give you a reward, nice fellas like you deserve something for your trouble" she leaned in to kiss him. "No, no trouble at all" Kai said trying to pull back, but before he could break loose the woman pressed her lips to his.  
  
Eventually Kai gave in and relaxed into the kiss, she wasnt that bad looking anyway, Kai was pulled onto the bed, "So, I've been meaning to ask, what's your name young lady?" he enquired, "My names Mandy, and I'll have you screaming my name by the end of the night" she said seductively. Kai laughed slightly, he knew this was going to be a long night...  
  
Two hours later Kai arrived home, he opened the door and stumbled in then hung his coat on the hanger. "Hey stud, guess who's h-" Tala stopped dead in his sentence when he saw Kai stumbling around, "Jesus, what happened to you!" he said. Kai collapsed on the couch next to Tala, "Oh, hey pimp, you been sexing and drinking" "Shut up!" Kai snapped back, "I wonder what Ray is gonna have to say about this..." Tala said, "What do you mean Ray?" Kai asked, "Ray came over today, he's still here, though I think he's having a nap, jetlag does that to you" Tala explained.  
  
Kai's eyes widened, "Oh no!" he brushed his clothes off trying the get the lipstick off his clothes and not to mention the perfume smell and on top of that the alcohol and smoking smell. Kai quickly took off all his clothes and had a shower to get rid of the smell, he then walked into his room and watched the sleeping tiger in his bed, he looked like he had really changed. Kai climbed into the bed and let sleep carry him away.  
  
Kai- that was it, what did you think?  
  
UL- that sucked!  
  
Kai- shut up UL, I know it did, but let them decide for themselves...  
  
UL- Well, you diminish my self confidence in whatever I do, so I should be able to do it to you!  
  
Mills- He's right you know  
  
Kai- Shut up Millsy!  
  
Mills- Fine! *skulks off into the corner and sooks*  
  
Kai- AAAwwwwwwwww MILLSY!!! *glomps millsy* I love you Millsy!  
  
UL, Kai & Millsy- PLZ REVIEW! 


	2. I love you

Kai- Ok, I'm back with the second chapter  
  
UL- I can't believe you actually wrote another chapter!  
  
Kai- Shut up! I know, but I actually got some positive reviews that encouraged me to write the next chapter already...  
  
UL- Whatever  
  
Mills- Must you two always fight?  
  
UL & Kai- Yes so shut up Millsy!  
  
Mills- Fine! *skulks off and sooks in the corner of the room*  
  
Kai- *glomps Millsy and UL* I love you both, you gorgeous boys...  
  
Mills UL & Kai- please read and tell me what you think...  
  
Summary: See chapter One  
  
The Story Unfolds by Chibikai  
  
Chapter II - I Love You  
  
The first rays of the sun shone through the window and beamed onto Ray's face, his eyes fluttered open slowly. He turned over and smiled when he saw Kai sleeping next to him on the bed, Kai turned his face to meet Ray's, "Good morning beauty" Kai said softly. "Good morning Kai" Ray replied still quite sleepily.  
  
"I'm gonna have a shower" Ray said as he climbed out of bed, he winced as his warm foot touched the cold floors, "Do you know where the shower is?" Kai inquired. "Tala showed me around when I arrived earlier, so yes I do. I'll see you after my shower then" "I guess so" Kai agreed and relaxed on the bed again.  
  
Kai groaned as the light shined in his face, he stumbled out of the bed groggily and pulled the curtains shut, he had a slight hang-over, but not too much of one because he didn't drink that much. Although he was good at concealing his true feelings so he didn't let Ray know that he wasn't feeling up to shape, and just as he was before Ray was too innocent to notice.  
  
The pelting shower water stopped, Ray stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel hanging from the rack. He dried his hair and pulled on some shorts, he turned the door handle and walked out, "Oh hey kid, how are you feeling this morning, still jetlagged?" Tala asked from where he was in the hall. Ray covered himself with the towel, "Oh hi Tala, I'm pretty good, still a bit tired, but good and happy to see Kai again." Ray answered, "It's ok, you don't need to cover up for me" Tala ridiculed and Ray felt a tinge of blush creep onto his face.  
  
Ray slightly laughed and walked back to Kai's room then closed the door behind him, when he got inside he found that Kai was already up and dressed. Kai then noticed just how much Ray had changed since they last met, his silken hair was short, and it was blond... no, his hair had blond tips, he also noticed that he had a tattoo on his left arm, it was a tiger.  
  
For the first time in a while Ray observed how Kai looked too, he had dark blue hair with brown roots showing, his blue hair had almost grown out actually. He was a lot taller than Ray remembered him, he was about 6ft 5 now, he didn't wear contact lenses anymore so his eyes were a beautiful sparkling green, he had a few tattoos, but the one Ray noticed the most was the one that was a picture of the Lily flower. 'Why on earth would Kai want a Lily on his body?' Ray thought to himself.  
  
Kai smiled at Ray and walked out to the dining room to have some breakfast and Ray followed suit, of course he remembered to pull on a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt before he left the room. Kai sat at the table with Tala and Ray, "So, Ray..." Tala began, "Have you had any other relationships while you and Kai were apart?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really. I lived with this guy for a while, he was called Robbie and we got to be really close friends, but that's about it." Ray explained. "Oh" Tala said in a sigh, almost sounding....... disappointed? Just as Ray was thinking of asking why the telephone rang, Tala reached out and grabbed the phone when he realized Kai wasn't gonna grab it, "hello?" he said.  
  
"Mhm, Uh huh, Yep he's right here. Hey stud, phone" Tala handed the phone to Kai, "hello?" Kai said as he got to his feet and walked into his room and closed the door, they had a cordless phone. Tala turned back to Ray, "Kai gets a lot of women going after him you know, after all he is a good looker, that's why I call him stud. He kind of inherited the nickname..." Tala said, Ray looked at Tala quizzically, "But seriously, he's a great guy, you're lucky to have him, and he's lucky to have you. You guys share some kind of bond, you have something special, you make a cute couple." Tala finished.  
  
After breakfast Tala went out, seemed he worked on the weekends for some unknown reason, Ray was happy to finally have some alone time with Kai. "So Tala told me that you get a lot of women chasing after you... and that I'm lucky to have you..." Ray said to Kai as he stepped closer to him, "He did?" Kai asked arching an eyebrow, "Yep. He also said we make a cute couple" Ray added.  
  
"Well isn't that nice of him?" Kai flattered, "I guess so" Ray said stepping closer. "I love you, do you still love me... after all these years?" Ray asked standing so close that his breath was warm on Kai's lips, "Of course I do" Kai said. "And there's no one else? No one else at all?" he asked, "There's no other. I promise." Kai concluded as he leaned in and kissed Ray gently on the lips, "I love you" he said.  
  
After the sweet talking session, Ray and Kai got reacquainted with the expressing love for each other session, then they lay in the bed just thinking about what had happened in the years they were apart. A door was heard opening, "Hey guys, I'm home" Tala called out, "Hey Taz" Kai called from the bedroom where he currently lay with his tiger. Tala walked to Kai's room, "Is it ok to come in?" he asked, "Yeah, sure" Kai replied, "So, you home early from work?" Kai asked. "No, it is 10 p.m." Tala replied.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Ray exclaimed, "I don't kid" Tala responded, "Wow, time really flies when you're having fun" Kai commented. "I'm tired from work, I'm gonna go to bed, no noise please" Tala requested, "Night stud, night kid" he said before closing the door and retreating to his room.  
  
"You know I love you, don't you beauty?" Kai asked, "After that, I wouldn't dare say you didn't love me" Ray said with a grin and kissed Kai. "That's good" Kai said, "I love you too, Kai" Ray said, "I love you" Kai replied before wrapping his arms around Ray and letting sleep claim him.  
  
Kai- Well, that's it... what did you think?  
  
UL- I won't say anything this time  
  
Kai- good.  
  
UL- fine!  
  
Kai- I can't believe I have tickets to see Australian Idol final 12 LIVE!!!  
  
Mills- Damn straight, we're hot stuff, especially me...  
  
Kai- Hell yea Millsy, I betta be careful not to burn myself.  
  
Kai- Please review it would be most appreciated, you can feel free to add me to your fave authors life too. Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
  
Keisan- Yes, if Ray finds out, Kai will be in big big trouble, but Ray's too stoopid to notice anything...  
  
SoulDreamer- Great to hear you liked it, thanx for reviewing...  
  
Devlinn Reiko- Well, I hope to get more reviews from you guys in future, you're all so great, thanx a lot...  
  
Tweek2- you're so sweet babe, thanx for adding me to your fave author list. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, nah, jk. Really REALLY appreciated though, you're a champ. 


	3. I Honestly Love You

Kai: I'm gonna make this a bit more interesting, whoever writes the nicest review gets a chapter dedicated to them, how's that sound?  
  
Saskia: Boring...  
  
UL: Shut up!  
  
Mills: Talk in everlasting words, and dedicate them all... to me.  
  
Kai, Saskia & UL: -- I hate it when he gets egotistical!  
  
Kai: But I just almost died when I saw him live in AUS Idol concert live! He was so hot! goes off in daydream  
  
Mills: This chapter is dedicated to Tweek2 for adding Deranged kai to her/his fave author list.  
  
All: ENJOY!  
  
Summary: See chapter One

* * *

**  
The Story Unfolds** by **_Deranged kai  
  
_**  
**Chapter III - I Honestly Love You**  
  
Kai's eyes flicked open; he pulled Ray closer to him and inhaled the aroma of his sweetheart. "Do I smell nice?" a voice questioned, "like heaven" Kai replied burying his face in Ray's hair.  
  
"Does his hair taste nice, stud?" Tala said sarcastically from the doorway, Kai turned his head to meet Tala's eyes, "ever heard of knocking?" Kai said in a flat tone of voice. By this time Ray decided to ignore the fighting, he curled up and fell asleep again. "Nah, not in my vocabulary" he said waving Kai's death glare aside, "besides, I get more pleasure from surprising you" he jutted his tongue out.  
  
Minutes later, he was hit by a flying pillow, "Just get out!" Kai commanded. Tala just stood there dumbly, "fine" Kai snapped, "if you're gonna be stubborn and stay in the room you could at least be stubborn on the bed" he suggested, Tala grinned widely and sat on the bed next to Kai.  
  
"I knew you'd come through for me" Tala commented, "Asshole!" Kai cursed as he dropped his head. He fell with a smack onto a pillow-less bed; he completely forgot that he threw his pillow at Tala. He looked up at the sound of snickering, "shut up!" he commanded, but Tala ignored his demand and continued to laugh.  
  
"You're getting forgetful, stud" Tala remarked sarcastically, Kai looked at Tala scornfully, Tala involuntarily shivered. "Let's take a memory check..." Tala started, "Don't Tala" Kai groaned.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kai"  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Hiwatari"  
  
"Real last name?"  
  
"Malenkov" Kai muttered not loud enough for Ray to hear.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Twenty-six"  
  
"Best friend?"  
  
"Tala the ass!"  
  
"Damn right!" Tala said in a proud voice. Kai rolled his eyes, "Can you pass me my pillow" he asked, "Yes I can" Tala said whilst not moving a muscle. Kai reached his arm out and found that no pillow came to him, "Tala!" Kai exclaimed. "Kai" Tala said back quite calmly, "pillow" Kai said reaching his arm out again. "What about it?" he asked, "God, and you're calling me forgetful?! I just asked you to get my pillow and you said 'ok,' " Kai said.  
  
"No, you asked me if I could get your pillow, and I said yes I COULD, but that doesn't mean I WILL" Tala stated. "So..." Kai trailed, "so what?" Tala mimicked. "So, WILL you get me my pillow for me?" Kai said getting quite fed-up. "No" Tala said simply before getting up and walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Kai sighed as if tired of it all and walked to pick up his pillow but as he did, he heard ray stir from where he was on the bed. He leaped onto the bed with his pillow and sat next to Ray, ray smiled and so did Kai, they looked at each other for a short eternity then Ray finally got up and took out some clothes from his suitcase, "I'm gonna have a shower" he said to Kai. "I'll see you soon," he said giving Kai a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off.  
  
Kai walked out of his room with a big grin on his face then looked over at Tala who also had a big grin on his face. "Wipe that smile off your face, ass!" Kai said in a rather harsh voice, Tala laughed, "Why are you calling me ass?" he asked, "I think that's what I'll nickname you" Kai announced, "It suits you" he said sitting down triumphantly.  
  
Tala frowned, "Don't look at me with those gorgeous puppy eyes! I said don't ! Aw fine, you know I was only kidding, don't you?" Kai said in a huff sitting on the couch heavily. Tala laughed and a few minutes later Kai joined, they didn't know what they were laughing about, but it was just funny, or so they thought it was.  
  
The room suddenly got hotter, they realised it must have been the steam from the shower room, and Ray had just got out. "I see we've kissed and made up?" Ray said teasing Kai and Tala, they looked at each other and laughed again. "Well we made up, but we haven't kissed yet" Kai stated leaning in towards Tala, Ray laughed and walked off, and although he laughed he was burning with jealousy, when he was getting dressed he found himself thinking: 'I wonder if they actually kissed after I walked out, he better not have or he is so dumped!'.  
  
After Ray calmed down a bit, he flicked off the feeling of paranoia and joined Kai and Tala in the living room. When he walked in he found them laughing and playing on top of each other, another pang of jealousy shot through him and he tried to ignore it once again.  
  
Ray walked up behind the couch "what on earth are you doing? he asked, they looked up at Ray and stopped, "Tickle wars" Tala explained before tickling Kai again and laughing, "Mwaahaha, no one escapes the wrath of Tala!" he exclaimed sarcastically in a low voice. Kai managed to reach up and tickle Tala on his sides, Tala yelped and fell limp on top of Kai squirming as Kai laughed with delight.  
  
Ray went to the cupboards to go and get some breakfast, "Anyone want some breakfast?" he asked, "that's a good idea" Kai said as he stopped tickling Tala, "Time out Tala, its recovery time." he suggested. Ray watched as the boys lay on the couch together, Kai on the couch resting to gain his strength and Tala on top of him resting his head on Kai's chest.  
  
Ray went into his room after having his breakfast, he knelt on the floor and reached under the bed, he hid his diary there, it was his secret hiding spot, not even Kai knew about it... Well, not to his knowledge anyway. He picked up a pen from the desk next to the bed and began to write:  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Today has been the most confusing day of my life, it started with an argument between Kai and Tala. But they have been flirting all day and I don't know if it's because Kai doesn't love me anymore or that he is just that good friends with Tala that he can lie on top of him and Tala won't try anything or misinterpret the gesture.  
  
Time has passed so quickly and I didn't even realise, I think I'd better go for now. Well this is Raymod Kon signing out for the day, until tomorrow, bye._  
  
Kai walked in and found Ray quickly hiding something underneath the bed, he wasn't the nosy type though, so he just figured it was something private and would leave it alone. He sat on the bed next to Ray, "I still love you, after all these years... but do you still love me?" Ray asked honestly afraid of the answer.  
  
"Yes" Kai said plainly, "Then say it. If you love me... say it." Ray said. "Alright fine I love you" Kai said with a shrug. "You just said it because I told you to" he said folding his arms and turning his back on Kai, "N. That's not true. I love you, Ray" Kai said, but Ray didn't turn around.  
  
Kai pulled Ray into an embrace, "I said I love you. I honestly love you." He said, Ray smiled and turned his head so he could give Kai a quick kiss.

* * *

Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
  
**Keisan**- that's true.  
  
**Sarcasm cat**- too bad you couldn't review the first chappie thanks for reviewing the last one though. I hope to get more encouraging chapters from you in the future.  
  
**Tweek2**- you deserve the recognition, no one ever adds me to their fave author list, seriously really appreciated.  
**  
Devlinn reiko**- thanks for reviewing, you guys are the best! 


	4. Jealous Guy

UL: Omg! A chapter! Is the world coming to an end?!  
  
Kai: Yes  
  
Millsy&UL: AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!! run around in circles and run into each other  
  
Kai: pokes the carcasses of UL and millsy with a stick  
  
UL&Millsy:  
  
Kai: This chapter is dedicated to a-drop-of-rain for pestering me so much in one review that I just HAD to update! Lol, sorry it took me so long to upload it though…  
  
Millsy: dances  
  
Kai: glomps millsy  
  
Millsy: EEP! gets glomped  
  
All: ENJOY CHAPPIE 4!!! And don't forget to review. Cheers.  
  
Summary: See chapter One

* * *

**The Story Unfolds** by _**Deranged kai  
**_  
**Chapter IV - Jealous Guy**  
  
"I'm sorry that I made you worry yesterday, babe. It's just that- " Ray shot a worried look at Kai as he spoke, "It's just that what?!" he said louder and harsher than he intended. "Well, you have to accept the fact that Tala and I are good friends, maybe even best mates..." Kai said, Ray shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"What" Kai said gruffly, Ray shuddered inwardly at the sound of authority in Kai's voice. "I know you've been good friends for ages... but you can't just flirt with him because you're 'good friends', Kai. It's not a good enough reason, you shouldn't even be flirting anyway!" he warned. Kai rolled his eyes, "When you know what you're talking about... When you've come to your senses… call me" he said, his voice wavering in ire.  
  
Kai turned and stormed towards the door, "Where are you going?" Ray asked beginning to soften his tone of voice, "Out" Kai called back. He heard the door slam; Ray felt his heart sink, had he just fucked things up with Kai and himself? "Kai!" he called as he ran outside only to see Kai's car speeding around a corner. Kai was gone, and it was all his fault.  
  
Realising that waiting on the steps outside his house wouldn't make Kai come back he retired into the house. Tala looked up as the door opened, he looked awkward as a silence fell upon the two, he had heard Ray and Kai arguing over him. Ray finally lifted his head and met Tala's eyes, "I'm sorry" he apologised bowing his head. Tala waved a hand at Ray's humble gesture, "Don't worry about it, you're not the first guy to argue over me," he said with a wink as he tried to lighten the mood with some humour.  
  
It worked.  
  
Ray laughed at his remark, he joined in laughing with Ray then he fell silent and looked very serious for a moment, "Don't give up on him," he said and Ray knew that he meant Kai, "I know... he can be stubborn sometimes. Incredibly stubborn to the point where you feel like stabbing his eyes with toothpicks... but he really likes you. Obviously you feel the same" he said smiling and somehow he managed to lift Ray's spirit with his speech.  
  
"I'm not sure I could ever stab someone's eyes with a toothpick," Ray said laughing slightly, Tala smiled but said nothing, which made Ray wonder if that meant Tala would. "And besides..." Tala continued, "I'm nothing to worry about" he said laughing. "You'd be surprised," Ray mumbled under his breath, "What was that?" Tala asked leaning forward in an attempt to hear better. "Nothing" Ray said shaking his head as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Ray took out his diary again and began to write:  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
I had an argument with Kai, I said that he was flirting with Tala and using the excuse that they are good friends to cover that fact up, I couldn't believe he would lie to me and say that he wasn't when he clearly was... Or maybe I was wrong.  
  
I just had a bit of a talk with Tala, he said "I know, he can be stubborn sometimes. Incredibly stubborn to the point where you feel like stabbing his eyes with toothpicks... but he really likes you. Obviously you feel the same" I'm not sure exactly what the tooth picks implied... maybe the fact that Tala is a **fucking** **psycho!** But somehow his speech about stabbing eyes with toothpicks made me feel better.  
  
I wonder when Kai will be coming home, I miss him and I'm getting worried, oh I wish he'd come back so I could hug him and tell him how sorry I was for accusing him of something he didn't do. Oh wait! I think I heard a door slamming! He's back!  
_  
Ray slammed his diary shut and stood up, the bedroom door opened and Kai walked in, he didn't make eye contact, he watched the floor as he walked. Ray ran to Kai and hugged him fiercely; Kai toppled backwards as Ray lunged at him and hugged him with such force. "Ray, let me explain about Tala, ok? And just hear me out" Kai said gently, to his surprise Ray sat on the bed and waited patiently for Kai to begin his story.  
  
Ray listened as Kai explained how he and Tala had been best friends for years and that they had grown so close when they lived in Balkov Abbey together, they always looked out for each other. After his grandfather Voltaire died, he inherited all his riches and royalties AND the mansion which he only used for holidays or getaways. He found Tala on the streets some time after Balkov Abbey closed down, so he allowed him to go home with him and clean up. After a few years Tala became Kai's flatmate.  
  
Once again Ray felt the twitch of jealously spring up into his heart, it wasn't a good feeling and he tried to wish it away, but no matter how hard he tried… he couldn't. A tear ran down Ray's cheek, he hugged Kai and broke down; Kai looked confused, "Was it something I said?" he asked not expecting an answer.  
  
Ray suddenly pulled back, Kai looked down at him and opened his mouth to speak. Kai felt a stinging sensation on his jaw, Kai stood stone still in shock, he wiped his mouth to find… blood?  
  
Did Ray just hit him? Why?  
  
Ray sniffled back the tears that threatened to burst out, as calmly as he could he brought Kai's head down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Kai was still confused, but decided talking later was the better option. They just stood there for a while, Ray embracing Kai and resting his head on his chest.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kai asked, "That depends," Ray replied. Kai looked at Ray, "on what?" he asked. "Is there anything else you want to tell me about Tala?" Ray asked looking up at Kai.  
  
**= flashback =**  
  
"Here we are babe, this is your room" Kai said sitting on the plush bed, "I can never repay you for this" Tala said stepping into his new room. "Of course you can" Kai said sarcastically as he grinned at Tala, Tala laughed at Kai's humour, he had always loved it.  
  
"What do you want?" Tala asked pulling up a seat and sitting in front of Kai. Kai waved a finger signaling for Tala to come closer, Tala obeyed. "Just consider it a gesture of one friends kindness to another" Kai said kissing Tala on the cheek briefly, Tala returned the gesture by kissing Kai's soft lips quickly, "You're too kind" he said.  
  
"You know if I had a dollar for each time I heard that…" Tala just listened and watched Kai, "I'd have a dollar" Kai concluded and Tala laughed.  
  
"seriously, if there's anything. Anything at all, I will do it for you, I swear" Tala said. "What if I said 'suck my cock'" Kai said sarcastically and laughed. "You're the boss," Tala replied pushing Kai onto the bed and crawling on top of him.  
  
**= end flashback =**  
  
"What did you want to tell me, Kai?" Ray asked, Kai just looked pensive for a long time and said nothing. "Kai?" Still, Kai remained in his world elsewhere. "KAI!" Ray shouted, Kai looked as if he had just snapped out of a hypnotic trance, "Nothing" he replied. Kai lay back onto his bed and Ray joined him, before long they both fell asleep.  
  
The early beams of the sun caught Kai's eyes, he rubbed his eyes wearily and opened them. A pain surged through his jaw.  
  
**= flashback =**  
  
Ray swung at Kai with the force he could muster in his emotional wreck stage, a pain surged through Kai's jaw.  
  
**= end flashback =**  
  
"Owwww" he groaned. "morning honey" Ray kissed Kai and he groaned again, "Ow!" he pushed Ray off him, "Oh yeah sorry, I forgot" Ray said. Kai touched his lip, it had just broken open again and was bleeding, "So why did you uh…" Kai started.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you Kai, I was just a bit jealous" Ray explained, "Jeez! Well, I hope you're in a good mood now, are you?" Kai asked. "Hmm… You're sure there's nothing else you want to tell me?" Ray asked, "…Sure" Kai replied finally.  
  
Ray smiled and hugged Kai, "Then I'm fine… nothing but a jealous guy."

* * *

A/N: Oooooh, well, that's it for now… hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think… be nice and I will dedicate a chapter to you! Well, thanks for all you SUPER GREAT people out there for reviewing and making me feel soooo happy! Check out my profile for expected dates on updates and feel free to R&R my other stories or visit my art site. Cheers! 


	5. Hard to Concentrate

I stay true to the promise that the nicest review if I even get any will have the next chapter dedicated to them so please leave a comment if you read. Thanks. Enjoy =)

Summary: see chapter one

**The Story Unfolds** by _**Deranged kai  
**_  
**Chapter V**** – Hard to Concentrate**

Water eased the pain. Running water. Kai closed his eyes and let the warm water wash over his face and carry all his thoughts down the drain with each drop that fell from his body. After a solemn hour or so Kai felt skin against his, the soft touch of finger tips brushing over his body. Lips pressed against his neck, "were you waiting for me?" came Ray's velvety purr, his lips tickling Kai's neck with each word. Kai frowned, in one moment all his thoughts came rushing back and crowded his mind in a stabbing migraine, the state of blissful unawareness of his thoughts vanished much faster than he would have liked.

Kai spread his arms out and pushed Ray away gently. "Playing hard to get, eh?" Ray grinned, "I like playing that game" his hands wandered back over to touch his wet skin again. Kai pushed his hands away, this time with more force. "Kitty, don't do that" Ray tilted his head and wrapped his arms around Kai, "come on. Don't be that way... we can have lots more fun together if you cooperate..." All within the blink of an eye, Kai had shoved him so hard that he smashed through the glass door of the shower, "I told you to get the fuck away from me!" his voice resonated with rage.

He turned off the water and looked down at his lover lying in a pile of shattered glass, his voice began to calm but still held just as much warning, "DON'T" he snatched a towel off the rack and threw it at Ray as he stormed into the bedroom with his own. Kai sat on the bed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb, trying to push out the pinching feeling between his eyes. Ray lay stunned for a few minutes before carefully manoeuvring his way to his feet without collecting anymore glass, "Kai?" his voice now timid and concerned. No reply. "Kai? If this is about me hitting you, I already said, I'm so..." Kai cut him off, "it's not about that" his voice was more like a frustrated growl.

Ray's heart began to pound faster as Kai called his goofy sidekick in, "Tala, would you take Ray out for the day? I don't want him near me..." Ray felt like he was having a heart attack, from a million beats a minute his heart began to skip beats. Suddenly Ray couldn't control himself or the verbal vomit that spewed from his mouth, "What does that mean, Kai? Don't you want me anymore? Do you hate me? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I'll be better. I promise! I-" Tala silenced him with a wallop to the back of the head. "would you please get a grip..." he sighed and looked at Ray, his eyes were wide and beginning to well up with tears, "do you have any idea how pathetic you sound?" Tala shook his head, "honestly..."

"Just get him out of here" Kai sighed and flopped back on the bed as Tala led the raven haired boy out of the room. Kai lay there, refusing to move a muscle until he heard the door close and then silence. Precious silence. He closed his eyes and drifted off into blissful unawareness of his thoughts again for what seemed like a beautiful eternity. Precious silence.

_RRRiiiiiiiiiiing!_

_Rrrriiiiiiiiiiinnng!_

Kai's eyes snapped open at the intrusion of the shrill telephone ringing, rolling over he reached out and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" he smiled as he was greeted with the familiar excited squeal of Leia's voice "he'o!" after a talk he put the phone back in it's cradle and pulled on a shirt and pants, downing some pills for his headache and rushing out the door.

"Do we **have **to go through this **everytime** I'm here?" Kai collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh and looked over at Lily. Lily mirrored the same exasperated look Kai had, "look. We're moving... I told you."

"I know. As much as I'd like to forget, I know your decision as painful as it is for me won't change" he replied, shaking his head "sometimes I feel like you don't want me in her life..." "I dont." Lily's harsh swift reply struck deeper than any knife could have.

"Don't say that," he began, Lily's unfaltering stern gaze stared right through him, "as much as you hate me, Kaila loves me. Don't punish her because you hate me" he reasoned. It seemed like Lily didn't hear a word he said because her gaze didn't lighten in the slightest. Lily brushed a stray honey lock from her eyes and shook her head, "you can't just come into her life whenever you feel like it you know. She needs stability-" "I don't waltz into her life whenever I feel like it. This isn't some sick game to me, Kaila means the world to me!" Kai interrupted angrily, but Lily came back at him with just as much vigour, "Stop calling her that! Her name is Leia. L-E-I-A!"

Kai was taken aback by Lily's aggressiveness, but before he could even get any words out of his mouth Lily continued on her angry rant. "And if she means the world to you, **why** weren't you at her last birthday?…" she questioned. Kai drew in a breath preparing his assertive comeback, but when he looked up and met her eyes and saw that they were brimming with unshed tears he shut his mouth. As Lily waited for the answer, Kai sighed after an eternity of remorseful thoughts and looked at Lily morosely. Growing weary of waiting Lily probed Kai further, "she waited for you all day. Wouldn't eat the cake or enjoy the celebrations until **you** arrived." Kai took in the information and shook his head gently, "I'm sorry-" "Well sorry isn't good enough. Not this time! Where were you the time before that? And the time before that? It's the same story every time and I won't watch my daughter have her heart broken anymore!" Lily cried, "now please leave."

Kai sighed and rose to his feet slowly "Ok. But I want to talk about this later" he said as he picked up a picture of himself and Leia looking very happy together. He traced a finger over her smile, the corner of his lips curling up to mimic the one in the photo, "Just go" Lily demanded and Kai placed the photo back onto the table beside his chair. As he turned and walked to the door, he stopped and faced Lily "we **will** talk this over later…" he insisted and Lily threw her hands up in the air in defeat "there's nothing more to talk about, Kai. But if you insist, come on over again for another painful conversation." And with that Kai stepped out and closed the door behind him, heading to the nearest pub to unwind.

As he sat down for a moment of to contemplate his inner most thoughts over a glass of whiskey, he caught the eye of a passing beauty. Her amber eyes fixated on his crimson orbs as she threw him a wink, flicking her black hair behind her shoulder. Kai gave her a lazy half smile with a nod as he assessed her; smooth olive skin without a tattoo or blemish on her, black hair melting into hot pink tips, tight stomach emphasised by her makeshift T-shirt turned 'singlet' and legs that never ended. Hypnotised by the sound of her high heels clacking on the tavern floor, Kai almost had to shake his head when the clacking stopped and he was confronted with golden eyes again and a pink tongue sweeping the juice off luscious lips. He grinned as she sat opposite him with 2 glamourous cocktails in hand, "Mind if we sit here?" she chirped and sipped on her cocktail before it spilled over the rim. "Be my guest" Kai insisted and leaned onto the table, "Kai" he extended his hand to her. "Leddie" she smiled and awkwardly shook his hand, "excuse my crazy nails. I'm due for a trim but I haven't had the time or the cash" she giggled and it was only then Kai noticed that her nails were adorned with glitter, various cute paintings and jewels. He shook his head "now why would I notice these when you've got such a pretty face?" she grinned as he brushed aside her comment.

"So…" she traced a finger slowly around the rim of her cocktail glass scraping off the sugar and sucking it off her finger while Kai's gaze followed it the whole way hungrily, "what you doin' the rest of the night, Kai?" she flicked one leg over the other and gently grazed her foot up his calf. Kai chuckled and leaned closer, signalling a finger for her to come closer and she leaned in close to his face "I think we both already know the answer to tha-" before Kai could finish his sentence her plush lips were pressing to his. Gently pulling apart Kai grinned "You" he finished and Leddie giggled, kissing him again. Kai closed his eyes, melting into the kiss and letting the days troubles fall off his shoulders, no more Ray and his stupid jealousy issues, no more Lily and her stupid ideas about him and Leia. Tonight, if only for a couple of hours, it was time to forget about that life and enjoy the one he was living right now.

But before he could concentrate his full efforts on tonights events a shrill familiar voice snapped through his mind like a knife, "Oh. My. Gawd!". His eyes snapped open in disbelief at the sound 'oh no!' he thought, 'it couldn't possibly be…' he looked up at the cross-armed figure. A heavy frown prominent on their face. It was going to be **long** night...

Next Chapter: Chapter VI – Running Back


End file.
